phoenix_films_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams Of The Mind
"Dreams Of The Mind" is currently ONE of the most popular and famous of the Awakening Films movies. It won a film festival called Solace and is a big hit at the school. Filming/production began October 17th, 2015 and ended October 19th, 2015. Plot The film starts off with a young man named Jim showing up for a date. A young woman named Emma is sitting there waiting for him and smiles as he sits down. They talk about life for a while, but soon Jim complains about a pounding Migraine. Emma states it is probably stress from work. Suddenly, Jim collapses to the floor and blacks out. Emma screams and reality fades out. Jim wakes up in a labratory. He is currently inside a stasis pod and has no relocation of this. He then has a panic attack and begins to tear the plugs out of his skin and leaves the pod. Doozy, Jim wanders the lab. He then finds a note from himself which states this... "Hello Jim, this note is being written by you, to you, incase the pod erases your memory like it should. Yes, you may be confused, as you just broke out of the artificial memories implanted in you at the time you entered stasis sleep. Your memories of the procces, and of the horrible events that have taken place, have been erased. Why? To help you start over. Why am I writting you this letter? Let me tell you from the begining. The year is 2089, peace is wide spread, war, a dying practice. The world is pure. Then...they came. Beings not from our world. Unknown to us at the time, they came for peace. They wanted to help us grow, inturn for info about us and peace between our speices. But, the opening of their spacecrafts expelled a virus into the air, and it started killing us faster than the black death. In a panic filled, futille attempt to survive, we waged war with the aliens. After a few battles, the main bulk of the aliens left, leaving a couple of their best scientists to find the remaining humans a cure. We, knowing our species were done for, selected four people, two men, two women; and instructed them that in fifty years they will awake and restart our kind. But our race whent crazy. The image of our extinction was to much, and soon WWIII began. By the time you find this note, Jim, the virus will be dead, the war over, as well as the human race. you and the others must repopulate. If the others did not make it out of stasis, then you must find the aliens. One of their radio towers is about three miles from here. Next to your stasis pod, there should be a locater, its desined to pick up gamma waves which the alien technology give off. Your only hope is to contact a ship and leave this place, and to live in peace somewere else. Good luck, and farewell." Jim is very confused but suddenly all the memories come rushing back to him and, listing to his letter, he rushes outside. The has now entered the wasteland, basically a vast desert of death and radiation. He follows a stream of radioactive slime throught the desert in order to find the radio tower. But alas, the heat gets to him and he collapses. He then sees Emma out in the distance. He reaches out to her but, being a mirage, she vanishes. Soon a desert storm blows in, and the locating device gets jammed with sand and breaks. Wandering along the line of death, Jim finnaly sees the radio tower and enters it. Jim, however cannot get the stuff to work cause it has a security system. After many tries, he finnaly gets in by saying the password, "please." After sending a broken message, he falls asleep. Only to be woken an hour later by an alien vessel flying overhead. In rejoice, he runs outside. It is night, and the lights of the alien ship illuminates the whole area. It lands and the door slides open, spilling white light over Jim's face. A figure apperes...an Inepta alien. (See description.) After a disscusion about how the Inepta accidentally relesed the plague and how they were sorry, the alien takes Jim's hand and they both enter the ship. The ship flies away into the darkness. Credits roll. Trivia/making of film # The Inepta alien practical effect is really a puppet created for a cancelled episode of "The Adventures Of The U.S.S. Cropcircle, episode three." # Filming, pre-production and production only took three days to complete. With the first scene being shot last. # Azelan Amundson, lead actress of the film, ordered water instead of coffee during the Starbucks shoot. # The Inepta tentacle is actually a rubber snake. "This was one of my favorite films to make." Jake says. "The whole crew worked like champs to get it done, I am very impressed with them." "I also loved working with my freind Antar again!" Jake recollects. (Antar is the puppet's name from Cropcircle 3) "I was glad to see the old fellow up and running again, sure he might have a few changes but all is well!" Sequel Jake has not stated anything about a possible sequel to the film. But he says it has crossed his mind. "Dreams Of The Mind is really a movie about perception, I want you to be the judge of Jim's future. A sequel would make that up for you." Jake says. "However the idea is so sharp it could just be a possiblity...for the future of course."